


Wet Blanket

by R3ads2MuchDouj1n



Series: Blankets Series [4]
Category: American Dragon: Jake Long
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Thoughts, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 07:16:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20004415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R3ads2MuchDouj1n/pseuds/R3ads2MuchDouj1n
Summary: Well, I'm back at this, just watched two different you tubers review the show and was glad that I wasn't the only one who liked the second season better THAT'S RIGHT DON'T @ ME!...I'll, um, I'll just get to the good stuff....sorry.





	Wet Blanket

Spud crept into the bathroom and noticed...a distinct lack of steam, despite Jake being in the shower...despite Jake being in the shower in his pajamas probably catching hypothermia...and smiling?

Then it clicked.

"'Taking care' of it?"

"Cold Shower. Best cure for it" Jake replied smugly grinning

"Then why let me...?"

"Well, What did you think was going to happen?" Jake asked raising an eyebrow at Spud, who felt his face go red again. He tried to look away from Jake who promptly stepped out of the jet-lined tub and walked over to Spud, dark bangs dripping water all over his face. Spud looked over and saw that Jake had wrapped one of the miss-matched towels they kept around the loft around his waist, not that he needed cover. Spud had to ask.

"Okay, why the towel though?"

Jake looked down at himself, almost surprised before looking back up at what Spud presumed was a face that communicated exactly how little of it he was having right now, then he calmly stated, in a measured voice "I'm not taking these off and I don't want to drip all over the apartment"

He gave Spud a quick peck on the cheek and proceeded right back into the kitchen/dining room/whatever. Meanwhile, Spud debated taking a cold shower himself. His face now felt suitably not-red, so he turned around and went back to his Lucky Charms...which he'd been eating with a fork. he looked up at Jake who shrugged, the wet white fabric of his v-neck clinging to his muscles like tissue paper, such that Spud could... _AHH!!!STOP!!! Not before Breakfast!_ he thought as he tried to grab a spoon in the most natural calm way possi...and he fumbled it. Jake's tail, _still unnerving to see that thing_ , shot out between Spud's legs, caught, wrapped around and deposited the silverware on the table. 

Spud turned around to see Jake busily munching on a breakfast sandwich, patting the seat next to him. Spud, gathered himself up, took a deep breath and nearly fell flat on his face. He was a mere millimeter from the cold white tiles when something hard and warm pressed up against his midsection and pulled him back to his feet. At first he was concerned that that scaly red thing was wrapped around his now upright body, but a sudden bit of rubbing between his shoulder blades informed him that it was in actuality his boyfriend who stood behind him, and was presently smushing his face into Spud's back. It felt nice, being held like this, Spud leaned into the gentle grasp Jake held on him and he felt the pressure around his midsection get tighter, gently crushing his ribs, then he felt them both tipping over backwards and by then they were both on the tiles.

Jake was pinned under him and trying to get out, Spud was trying to get up, neither was helping the other to achieve their goals. The result of which was that Jake in a very wet t-shirt and spud with a very endorphin-addled brain wound up tangled on the floor for...well for longer than they felt comfortable owning up to. 

Jake was trying to get our form under him, and Spud was attempting to get some leverage and sit himself up...needless to say, neither of them got what they wanted, and after an unspecified amount of time Jake decided to let Spud use him as leverage and get up, unfortunately Spud decided to just lay there and let Jake push him aside to sit up properly. Then they tried to get up at the same time. Then Jake ,rather spontaneously, regrew his tail, wrapped it around Spud, set him upright and got onto his feet. Spud stood there pondering the stupidity of what just happened. And he started laughing. A good deep laughing that slowly became wheezing and made Jake raise an eyebrow at him, before he too began laughing, eventually Spud stopped, or maybe he ran out of air who's to say? Either way him and Jake sat down and tried to eat. 

And also tried not to laugh. Jake decided to turn on the news, as expected there was a story running about how the whole of wall street had turned it's lights green, including all the traffic lights, for some reason that the news reporter couldn't explain, Jake muted the volume. Spud noticed now how deep the circle's under his eyes were, it appeared there was a limit to the healing powers of homemade Shumai.

He put down his spoonful of shamrocks and placed one hand on Jake's shoulder, rubbing small circles into the blade, Jake smiled, and stopped Spud's hand where it was, holding it in place.

"I'm fine" he said "Just a little tired"

"Yeah I noticed, want any coffee? Some mild narcotics maybe?"

Jake chuckled a little then stopped and looked over at the coffee machine, Spud was the only one who used it, Jake never even touched it, it was one of those curious little details that Spud had managed to pick up on over the years, Jake ultimately shook his head but for a second there spud could've sworn he saw...something...something he wasn't used to seeing Jake. Hunger seemed like the closest word. but no he'd seen Jake hungry before, usually he looked excited...now he just looked kind of sad. He wrapped his arm around Jake and kissed him, Jake kissed him back, his soft hands caressing the sides of Spud's face, actually irritating it if Spud was being honest, he needed to shave and having Jake rub all the ingrown hairs wasn't helping. Jake pulled away and looked at Spud, his soft brown eyes catching the light so they were like warm pools of coffee, which Jake would never drink, he kept his hand on Spud's face when he said, in a deep throaty voice: 

"I left a razor on the sink, please use it"

* * *

Jake sat back as Spud ran off to the washroom, he loved the guy but the stubble, or really,realistically, the weird bumps with hair in them, were kind of a mood-killer, Jake looked down at his now very deflated lower half and reflected how grateful he was that after the failure of that cold shower he'd had the good fortune to keep the towel on right up till he felt Spud's...complicated facial hair situation.

A yawn escaped his lips and again he looked over at the coffee machine, a well-meant gift from his mother, who having been raised to not be a dragon, didn't quite get the riot act about substance and purity of bodily fluid and ugh he was having flashbacks to when he was thirteen and miserable because he couldn't ever get a sugar rush from a soda. Still he looked over at that coffee machine, maybe he'd throw it out, then again he wasn't the only one who lived here and Spud always had this weird blissed-out face on after downing a mug of that mysterious black-brown liquid, he'd sigh a little, and he'd look...peaceful, which was a rare thing for Jake to see, and something he wanted to keep seeing. 

And so Jake turned on the machine, got out Spud's favorite mug, which cheekily enough had a picture of Mushu from Disney's Mulan on it, poured a cup and brought it over to the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> well, that was fun, always good to deliver on my promises....
> 
> Wait were you guys expecting something else?


End file.
